pirates_of_the_caribbean_extrasfandomcom-20200215-history
Dauntless Sailor 12
This man was a sailor serving aboard the HMS Dauntless under Commodore James Norrington of the British Royal Navy. Biography At some unknown point likely in his early life, this man became a sailor serving in the British Royal Navy. He would be stationed aboard the HMS Dauntless under Captain James Norrington and Lieutenant Gillette during the search for Elizabeth Swann and William Turner Junior. During the crossing from England, this man was aboard the Dauntless. When a young boy, William Turner, was found at sea, this sailor helped to bring him up onto the ship. However, a large shipwreck was soon sighted just near where the boy was found. This man looked in shock at the wreck, along with the rest of the crew. Eight years later, this man attended Norrington's promotion ceremony. When Elizabeth Swann fell off of Fort Charles, the whole Dauntless crew rushed to the docks to find her, only to discover that the pirate Jack Sparrow had already saved her, along with Murtogg and Mullroy. Jack was, despite protests from Elizabeth, put in chains, and was to be taken prisoner. The pirate, however, suddenly grabbed Elizabeth, and Governor Swann ordered the soldiers not to shoot. Jack managed to swing on a crane to safety, and escaped by running into the town. James and Gillette ran after him, but stopped outside town. This sailor and the rest of the crew continued to run after him. When the Interceptor was docked outside Port Royal, this man was talking to several others as they prepared to leave. However, the Dauntless was spotted sailing away under the command of the pirate Captain Jack Sparrow and the blacksmith William Turner. The crew boarded the Interceptor and went to confront them. As the whole crew boarded the Dauntless, Sparrow and Turner swung aboard the Interceptor and left for Tortuga. As Sparrow had disabled the rudder chain of the Dauntless, she was left floating in the harbor. This sailor attempted to swing back onto the Interceptor, but ended up landing in the ocean. As the Dauntless was docked outside the Isla de Muerta waiting for Hector Barbossa's cursed crew of the Black Pearl to come outside so that they could defeat them, this man was standing at the helm with another sailor. Unaware of the cursed crew sneaking aboard the ship and slaughtering the guards on the main deck, the Midshipman, Gillette and a sailor spotted a longboat nearby containing two women. However, the women turned out to be disguised pirates, and one of them tried to shoot Gillette in the head. He ended up shooting Gillette's hat right off of his head, inadvertently alerting the Navy of the cursed crew running towards them. This sailor fought the crew, and was still alive by the time Pintel and Ragetti joined the battle from below deck. He was near them, dueling a Cursed pirate in sword combat. His further fate remains unknown. Appearances *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl'' Category:HMS Dauntless crew Category:Males Category:Fate Unknown